


Des monstres et des anges

by Oceanna



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Canon Backstory, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Spoilers, camps de concentration, cuisine, grossesse imprévue, violence (passé)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Anna est tuée par un ange et vengé par un homme. Elle les aime tous les deux.(traduction de la fic Monster and angels de Fowl68)





	Des monstres et des anges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monsters and Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213776) by [fowl68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowl68/pseuds/fowl68). 



> J'avais demandé la permission de traduire cet OS il y a... bientôt 4 ans. Je viens de la retrouver dans mes dossiers. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !  
> N'hésitez pas, si vous maîtrisez l'anglais, à vous rendre sur le profil de l'auteure, il y a plein de petites gemmes !

Anna est sauvée par un homme et par un ange. Elle apprend à les aimer tout deux.

Ils ne sont pas les mêmes, même s'ils portent le même visage.

Kratos l'homme est celui qui a un sourire timide, celui qui triche aux cartes – et Anna le prend sur le fait à chaque fois : il ne sait pas jouer les innocents – et il est celui qui tente de l'éveiller de ses cauchemars en restant hors de portée de ses bras, comme si elle était capable de vraiment le blesser ( _C'était_ _absolument impossible, et elle le savait. Même en le voulant, elle était trop lente, trop faible, toujours marquée par dix ans passé_ _s_ _à la Ferme_ ). Kratos l'homme est l'ancre qui la stabilise lorsqu'elle se réveille, sauvage et paniquée, celui qui la tient étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin, celui qui caresse le peu qui lui reste de cheveux et la laisse se rendormir sur lui.

Kratos l'ange est celui qui exécute les gardes qui tentent de les arrêter. C'est une vraie exécution, rapide et silencieuse. Il est celui qui essuie son épée sur les vêtements de ses victimes. Il est celui qui garde ses distances, qui a une moue qui n'est ni un sourire amusé ni ironique. L'ange ne dort pas il veille, une épée sur ses genoux. Il est celui qui éveille la méfiance d'Anna pendant longtemps ( _parce qu'il faisait partie des responsables de son emprisonnement, des tortures qu'elle et des milliers d'autres_ _avaien_ _t subi)_ , il est celui dont Anna sait la traîtrise, mais ne peut pas deviner – pendant tant de temps – s'il ne va pas la dénoncer ou si trahir le Cruxis lui a suffit.

La première fois que Kratos l'embrasse, son baiser est plein d'hésitation et elle est trop choquée pour y répondre immédiatement. Dans cet instant, elle voit l'homme redevenir l'ange pour se protéger.

Anna ne le laisse pas faire.

Elle l'oblige à se baisser – parce que Kratos sait être insupportablement grand quand il utilise sa taille à son avantage – et ne le laisse se redresser que lorsqu'ils ont le souffle court.

 

 

Il faut beaucoup de temps pour que Kratos l'homme s'habitue aux contacts physiques, même les plus ordinaires ( _et il lui_ _avait_ _fa_ _ll_ _u_ _du temps à elle_ _aussi. Elle avait dix ans lorsqu'elle s'est faite enfermé dans la Ferme et n'a jamais connu de tels gestes_ ). Anna s'appuie contre lui, son épaule à la bonne hauteur pour qu'elle l'utilise comme un coussin. Elle joue avec sa main lorsqu'ils marchent, mémorise ses cals, palpe les arrêtes de ses doigts. L'homme lui rend la pareille durant la nuit, lorsqu'ils sont assis. Il retourne ses mains, presse son pouce au centre pour tracer les os qui forment le dos de sa main.

Avec le temps, ils apprennent à être à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Kratos passe son bras autour de ses épaules ou entoure ses hanches. Kratos l'homme renifle dans son sommeil, et adore plus que tout l'embrasser juste sous son oreille. Il caresse sa peau avec son nez, et rit, un son profond et bas, quand elle se tortille et tente de s'écarter, le souffle court parce que « Tu me chatouilles, Kratos ! » et « Tu _vas continuer_ , oui ? » L'ange reste toujours présent, cependant, dans ses yeux sans âge – trop vieux pour son visage – et sa manière de parler. Ils ne dit jamais « les mondes » sauf lorsqu'il a révélé la vérité de ce que lui, Yuan et Mithos avaient fait. L'ange est présent dans la manière dont il la regarde, parfois, distant et intouchable, il est dans la tension au coin de ses lèvres qui apparaît certains matin, dans les marques sur sa peau, les légers bleus sur ses hanches. L'homme peut oublier sa force, mais l'ange ne le laisse pas oublier les conséquences, qu'importe combien Anna lui répète qu'elle _va bien_.

L'ange ne s'habitue jamais au contact de leurs peaux. Il semble avoir presque peur de la toucher, et quand il le fait, ses doigts sont plus rapides, osent moins y prendre plaisir. Anna est devenue maîtresse dans l'art de couper court à sa peur ( _qui était totalement fondée. Kratos était capable de la briser s'il le voulait, capable de casser et disloquer ses os par une pression de la main_ ) et d'interrompre ses pensées pour le ramener au présent. Ses caresses sont fermes, mais légères, pour ne pas la blesser. Il ne s'attarde jamais, n'enroule pas son bras autour de son torse, ne prend pas sa main, essaie de ne pas la toucher le premier.

L'ange est celui qui se décompose sous ses mains, cependant, qui tremble et se défait. Il ne s'endort pas à ses côtés parce qu'il ne dort pas. Mais Anna s'est souvent réveillée pour le voir, assis au bord du lit ou du sac de couchage, les yeux sombres comme l'univers entre chaque étoile. L'ange est protecteur et féroce, façonné par les glaces. Il est celui dont elle sait pertinemment qu'il écoute les battements de son cœur avec ses sens d'ange, qui a besoin de ce rythme répétitif comme d'une pierre de touche.

L'ange est celui qui saisit sa main et y presse l'un de ses couteaux pour lui apprendre à l'utiliser ( _Les épées ne lui convenaient pas, savait Kratos. Anna était une survivant_ _e_ _il l'avait_ _déjà_ _vu tuer, avec un tournevis qu'elle avait_ _volé à l'un des gardes pour seule arme. Elle avait_ _combattu_ _autant qu'elle l'avait pu et Kratos se souvenait d'avoir dû s'arrêter pour regarder le corps à ses pieds pendant qu'elle récupérait le tournevis parce qu'Anna refusait d'échouer dans sa fuite._ ) Il est celui qui lui apprends à placer ses poignets et ses épaules juste de la bonne manière, celui qui l'épuise à force d'entraînement, dans l'espoir de lui apprendre comment vaincre et pas seulement survivre.

L'homme l'embrasse doucement il est un peu mutin et elle peut le sentir sourire contre ses lèvres. Les baisers de l'ange sont plus âpres, désespérés, comme si elle risquait de disparaître.

 

 

Apprendre à aimer l'homme est aisé. Kratos a un humour pince sans rire et une fois sa timidité passée – car c'est qui il est : mal à l'aise et embarrassé, se dissimulant derrière sa politesse et son allure militaire – il est tactile comme s'il avait manqué de contact humain durant longtemps.

Cela ne dérange pas Anna.

Apprendre à aimer l'ange est plus difficile. Kratos se retire en lui-même, s'enferme dans de vieux souvenirs, de vieilles promesses, et il est tellement conscient de ce qu'il croit être ( _un monstre, lui a_ _vait_ _-il dit après quelques mois. Anna avait_ _acquiescé_ _à l'époque plus maintenant_ ). Mais il est prudent avec elle, et extrêmement protecteur. Comme si elle était un objet précieux. Anna dépasse les problèmes qu'elle a avec l'ange, dépasse sa prudence initiale car il est responsable de tant de tristesse et de souffrance. Mais elle le voit changer, le voit lutter pour trouver une manière de réparer ses torts, d'être absous. Et peut-être n'est-ce pas possible, peut-être qu'il n'y a aucun pardon pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais il essaie et espère qu'un monde meilleur en résultera, et elle voit en lui de la gentillesse lorsqu'il lui raconte la vérité à propos du Cruxis, de leur génocide. Des hommes qui ne le sont pas n'ont pas la même voix lorsqu'ils parlent des atrocités qu'ils ont commises. Anna le sait. Elle a passé des années emprisonnées par un tel homme.

 

 

Anna est consciente qu'elle aime Kratos – l'homme et l'ange – pendant longtemps. Mais la première fois qu'elle réalise qu'elle est amoureuse de l'homme se déroule bien plus tard. C'est le premier anniversaire de sa liberté retrouvée, de la venue de Kratos au ranch d'Asgard et de son aide pour sa fuite, un tournevis serré dans ses mains moites, une épée dans ses mains à lui. Anna le mentionne avec désinvolture, comme si elle ne se réveillait pas chaque matin en les comptant car une journée passée libre ne semble pas grand chose, mais additionnées, elles font une éternité.

Kratos lui suggère de le fêter. Ils sont du côté d'Izoold, et ils achètent un vin qui, si elle doit être honnête, est plutôt mauvais ( _Anna n'oubliera jamais la manière dont le visage de Kratos s'est plissé et tordu à sa première gorgée. Avoir des sens hyper-développés n'est pas toujours une bonne chose_ ). Ils se sont assis sur l'un des docks, les jambes dans le vide, et Kratos regarde les étoiles, comme souvent. Anna lui demande s'il connaît des constellations. Elle en a entendu parlé, là bas à Luin, mais elle ne se souvient de rien, n'est même pas sûre de les avoir jamais connues. Il lui raconte certaines histoires – il est douée, il sait raconter des histoires – et Anna lance un commentaire à l'une d'entre elle.

Kratos niera toujours qu'il s'est étouffé avec le vin, mais Anna avait rit avec lui. Elle aime le son de son rire, même lorsqu'il essaie d'arrêter de tousser à cause de ce vin horrible, et elle veut l'entendre plus souvent, veut le sentir contre sa peau chaque jour.

Le moment où elle se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse de l'ange se passe le matin – au tout-petit matin, avant l'aube – où il sursaute sous elle, dérangeant son sommeil. Anna se réveille en sursaut immédiatement, ses instincts de survie en alerte parce que Kratos a des sens d'ange : a-t-il entendu les bottes des désians frapper le sol ? Les ailes des anges du Cruxis à leur poursuite ?

« Qu'entends-tu ?, demande-t-elle en s'asseyant et en cherchant le couteau qu'elle garde dans une de ses bottes.

-Un battement de cœur. »

Anna fronce les sourcils – il s'agit peut-être d'un simple passant, même si ce serait une énorme coïncidence – mais elle remarque alors que Noïshe, toujours fidèle au poste, est éveillé mais ne s'est pas relevé. À la place, il regarde Kratos, et ses yeux trop intelligents sont à la fois exaspérés et interrogateurs.

L'ange reste immobile lorsqu'il utilise ses sens jusqu'à leur limite. Anna attend, sans savoir s'il y a vraiment une menace. Finalement, il se retourne brusquement et la regarde.

« Quoi ?, demande-t-elle car sa main a lâché le pommeau de son épée. »

Elle suit son regard fixé sur son ventre.

« Tu es enceinte, lui répond-il. »

Un sursaut de peur la traverse, parce qu'elle ne peut pas être une mère. Elle ne saurait pas comment faire. Pire, elle ne se souvient qu'à peine de sa propre mère. Ils fuient une organisation qui a séparé le monde en deux comment peuvent-ils élever un enfant ?

La peur se transforme en panique et Kratos doit entendre le changement de rythme de son cœur, un stacatto rapide qu'elle peut sentir dans le pouls contre ses tempes. Il enlève le couteau de ses mains relâchées et le pose sur la table de nuit. Il touche du bout des doigts ses pommettes, écarte ses cheveux courts de son front ( _S_ _es mains aussi légères que des plumes, presque absentes. Son ange – car c'est_ _ce qu'était_ _Kratos –_ _était toujours si doux avec elle_ ). Et les mots cascadent de ses lèvres, la liste de ses craintes. Elle s'agrippe à sa main, s'appuie contre celle qui caresse à peine sa mâchoire. Quelque soit le contact qu'il initie, ils ne sont pas tangibles ils sont une offrande qui n'attend pas de retour. À la fin, Anna est à bout de souffle.

« C'est bon ?, demande-t-il. »

Elle hoche la tête en s'apercevant qu'il respire plus profondément que d'habitude. Bon sang, il respire. L'ange ne respire pas, ne dort pas il le fait pour elle, pour qu'elle ait un exemple, qu'elle puisse synchroniser son souffle sur le sien. Cela fonctionne.

« Tu n'est pas obligé de le garder, dit-il calmement. Pas si tu ne le veux pas. »

Sa déclaration lui ôte un poids dont elle n'était pas consciente de sa poitrine.

« Mais… Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es le père. Tu as le droit de donner ton avis. »

Il secoue la tête et ne la regarde pas tout-à-fait dans les yeux.

« Pas sur cela. Si tu ne veux pas être mère, ne le sois pas. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je t'aiderai. »

La pensée la réconforte Kratos – l'homme ou l'ange – est un point fixe. Elle aura son soutien avec l'enfant. Il sera là à sa naissance, il sera là pour la suite. Elle n'est pas seule.

« … Nous sommes toujours en fuite. Ce n'est pas une vie pour un enfant.

-Nous trouverons un moyen, promet-il et elle le croit car l'ange ne reprend pas sa parole. Si tu veux le faire, nous trouverons un moyen de nous établir quelque part. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu en penses. »

( _C'était une pensée terrifiante, être mère, tenir le futur d'un enfant entre ses – leurs – mains. Il lui fallut quelques jours pour y penser vraiment. Durant ces jours-là, elle songe_ _a_ _à un moment qu'elle permettra_ _it_ _à un ange de l'aider à élever son enfant. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses entrailles, à l'endroit où ses cicatrices de la Ferme la brûlaient encore,_ _d'_ _instinctivement dégoûté par cette idée. Mais ce dégoût venait d_ _e ses souvenirs de peur et non de ses souvenirs de Kratos. Son Kratos était chaud contre ses cottes et elle savait que l'homme serait un bon père. L'ange pouvait aussi l'être, s'il se permettait d'essayer._ )

C'est pendant l'une des nuits qu'ils passent à l'auberge d'Hima. La température baisse avec la saison, et Anna enroule une couverture autour de ses épaules lorsqu'elle quitte la chambre sans un bruit. Noïshe est roulé en boule dans un coin de la petite pièce et ses yeux s'ouvrent suffisamment pour reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas une menace, qu'elle va bien, avant de reposer de nouveau son museau sur ses pattes. Kratos l'ange est assis là où elle s'y attend, installé confortablement sur la rambarde qui entoure l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle lui lance un coin de la couverture – geste inutile puisqu'il ne peut pas sentir le froid, concept lointain – alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que son estomac frôle ses hanches. ( _I_ _l n'initiera jamais, mais ces petits riens étaient des signaux, des permissions)_. Il relève sa main, sa paume à peine au-dessus de ses hanches, ses pouces massant l'os, les ongles griffant à peine sa peau.

« Où est ta veste ?, demande-t-il. Il fait froid dehors.

-C'est à ça que ça sert, indique Anna en levant ses épaules pour montrer la couverture. Et c'est à cela que tu sers. Puisque, tu sais, tu n'es pas là pour chauffer mon lit. »

Le poids de sa main sur ses hanches devient un peu plus ferme, un peu plus présent. L'ange a besoin de s'autoriser ces gestes.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais apprécier la solitude.

-Tu n'avais pas tort. Mais j'ai assez réfléchi. »

Elle passe une main dans les cheveux de Kratos pour les ôter de son front. Cela ne sert à rien : elle sait que ses cheveux refusent de se laisser coiffer.

« Et ?

-Et je veux avoir cet enfant. »

Après quatre mille ans, peu de choses surprennent encore l'ange. C'est pour ça que lorsque ses yeux rougeâtres s'écarquillent et qu'il expire bruyamment, Anna se sent presque fière. Oui, elle peut déclencher cette réaction avec seulement quelques mots.

« Vraiment, fait-il et son ton hésite entre une question et une affirmation.

-Oui, répond Anna qui ne doit pas beaucoup se baisser pour effleurer ses tempes d'un baiser. Et je pense que tu seras un père pas mal. »

Quand il l'embrasse véritablement, l'ange a toujours le souffle coupé, toujours sous le choc et elle rit contre ses lèvres. L'expression de son visage après quelques instants, lorsque son cerveau conçoit enfin l'idée, vaut tout ce qu'elle a traversé.

 

 

Anna lui demande, le lendemain matin, pourquoi il a semblé tellement ébahi qu'elle puisse penser qu'il soit un bon père.

Il reste immobile à côté d'elle, statuesque comme seul peut l'être un être qui n'a pas besoin de respirer. Il tente de ne pas le faire. Après de longues minutes, il lui parle de son père. Du général et du lâche qu'était son fils, de la maison trop silencieuse.

( _Le père de Kratos est mort il y a_ _plus de_ _quatre millénaires. Cela n'empêcha pas Anna de vouloir le ramener à la vie pour le tuer une nouvelle fois, plus lentement encore. Ou peut-être que la mort était trop douce pour lui.)_

« Je n'ai pas eu l'exemple de ce que devrait être un père, finit-il sans pouvoir la regarder directement dans les yeux et en regardant plutôt l'arrête de son nez une astuce efficace mais Anna le connaît trop bien pour se laisser avoir.

-Tu ne deviendras pas comme lui, dit-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir. »

Anna se relève sur son coude.

« Si, je le sais. Kratos, tu n'es jamais devenu comme lui. Tu n'es jamais devenu son bon petit soldat, ou la personne cruelle qu'il a souhaité. Tu ne l'es toujours pas. Et tu ne feras jamais le quart de ce qu'il t'a fait à notre fils.

-J'ai fait pire que ce qu'il voulait. »

Elle serre les dents.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu en es convaincu, mais tu te trompes. J'ai vu de vrais monstres, Kratos ils m'ont emprisonnée. Ils ne ressentent pas de remords pour leurs actes. Tu cherches à faire pardonner tes actes. C'est ce qu'il te différencie.

-Et tu penses qu'on peut faire confiance à un ange pour garder un enfant ?

-Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. Je doute que tu m'en fasses un jour. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je penserais que tu sois capable de blesser notre enfant ? »

( _Kratos n'a jamais compris comment il a pu gagner sa confiance, sa foi. Cela n'avait_ _aucun_ _sens. Il le lui avait dit, une fois, et elle avait rit. « Cela fait partie de m_ _es_ _charme_ _s_ _, avait-elle répondu ».)_

 

 

L'homme ne chante pas. Il fredonne Anna l'entend parfois. Généralement dans la cuisine le matin. Il est du matin, a-t-elle découvert, une fois qu'ils ne doivent plus fuir et qu'ils ont le temps de trouver un rythme de vie régulier. Il fredonne souvent pour Lloyd, qui est plein d'une énergie féroce et qui ne peut pas encore faire plus que tituber sur ses jambes potelées pendant quelques instants avant de retomber à quatre pattes.

Anna rentre dans la cuisine – plus d'une fois – pour trouver Lloyd installé sur la hanche de Kratos pendant qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner. Son fredonnement doux et grave vibre dans sa gorge, et les mélodies sont lentes. Elle ne sait pas s'il s'agit de berceuses, mais elles fonctionnent comme telles. Lloyd s'est endormi durant le déjeuner à cause d'elle à plusieurs reprises.

Une autre chose – l'homme _sait_ cuisiner. Rien de très élaboré, mais Anna pense qu'il serait difficile se trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui sait assaisonner la viande comme lui.

Elle souhaite le bonjour à ses hommes, un baiser chacun, vole quelques poivrons qui vont se retrouver dans l'omelette avant de prendre Lloyd des bras de Kratos, le faisant un peu sauter, donnant une chiquenaude à ses cheveux épais et doux comme un divet. Il a les cheveux de son père, absolument incoiffables. Et ses yeux, mais Anna en est heureuse elle aime les yeux de Kratos, pense que leur reflet rouge est unique. Lui pense qu'elle est folle – il le lui à dit, à sa manière – mais elle ne s'en dédit pas.

L'ange ne mange pas. Pas seul. Il n'a pas faim, ne la ressent pas affirme-t-il. Anna répond que ce sont des balivernes et fourre un sandwich dans ses mains. Lloyd ne comprend pas la différence, mais il s'en rend compte et Kratos ne sait pas lui dire non. Il accepte toujours les petits bouts de viandes qui ont été coupés pour leur fils et les verres de jus qu'il lui tend.

L'ange chante. Anna a appris les chansons que Kratos fredonne le matin elle les utilise pour que Lloyd s'endorme plus facilement le soir car leur enfant a bien trop d'énergie. Elle a pris l'habitude d'inventer les mots qui vont avec l'air. Kratos l'entend – évidement. Il est capable de l'entendre à l'autre bout du continent – et après quelques mois, une fois qu'elle a bordé Lloyd et que Noïshe s'est installé autour du berceau comme à son habitude, il lui demande pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux chanter d'autre ?, demande-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais les paroles de ce que tu chantes. »

Elle ne se souvient pas de ses parents, pas vraiment. Parfois de leurs visages.

« Et je ne me souvient pas de berceuses. »

Et parce qu'il lui a raconté son enfance, elle se sent autorisée à lui demander :

« Comment les as-tu apprises ? »

Il s'immobilise, alors, et baisse les yeux.

« … Je les ai appris par Martel. Elle les chantait pour Mithos, parfois même à certains de ses patients lorsqu'ils avaient de mauvaises nuits. ( _Il ne dit jamais à quoi ressemblaient ces mauvaises nuits. Anna n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin. Elle pouvait deviner. Il y avait d'autres mauvaises nuits à la Ferme. Des nuits où les cauchemars envahissaient le sommeil et où les cris résonnaient contre les couloirs de la prison)_.

Anna ne pose pas de question et Kratos n'en dit pas plus, mais elle sait qu'il a aimé Martel et Mithos. Les aime encore, même après toute ce qu'a fait Mithos.

« Est-ce que je peux apprendre les paroles ? »

Cela ne devrait pas la surprendre d'apprendre que Kratos a une belle voix lorsqu'il chante son timbre est déjà très agréable lorsqu'il parle. Il chante d'une voix grave, hésitant d'abord, avant de prendre de l'assurance. Anna ne reconnaît pas tous les mots – les langues changent en quatre mille ans – mais en comprend quelques uns. Elle le remercie lorsqu'il s'arrête, l'embrasse gentiment parce qu'elle a accepté depuis longtemps qu'il a des choses que Kratos ne partage pas, et elle pensait ingénument que chanter en ferait partie.

( _Anna avait raison, cependant. Lorsqu'elle disait que Kratos serait extrêmement prudent avec Lloyd. L'homme_ _lançait Lloyd dans les airs – et elle ne s'était jamais demandé s'il le rattraperait – et laissait Lloyd grimper sur lui comme sur une attraction. L'ange rôdait autour de Lloyd pendant qu'il apprenait à marcher et avait été tellement hésitant rien qu'à tendre un doigt pour que l'enfant s'y agrippe, sans parler de le prendre dans ses bras. Il a fallut un peu de temps à Anna pour le convaincre que non, il n'allait pas s'effriter entre ses doigts. Les bébés étaient plus solides que cela. Pas de beaucoup, mais quand même._ )

 

 

L'homme est celui qui refuse de la tuer.

Il la regarde, regarde le monstre qu'elle est devenue – et oui, Kratos, c'est à cela qu'un monstre ressemble – et pour la première fois, elle le vois hésiter, fléchir, avec une épée entre les mains. Il semble brisé pendant un instant, en pièces.

L'ange est celui qui prend le contrôle, qui étouffe l'homme et ses beaux yeux deviennent froids. Ce n'est pas le même froid dont Anna se souvient lors de leurs premières semaines ensembles. C'est un froid plus fragile, plus gentil, et elle le remercie quand son épée la traverse.

Anna est tuée par un ange et vengée par un homme. Elle les aime tout les deux.

 


End file.
